Their Not Friends
by JJBluebell
Summary: when the alien's start to take over the school what could it really change? what about Cat, she doesnt have much, she does have a temper... the woman that raised her, the guy that drives her to school and the best friend crushing on her. will contain AU scenes ZekexOC, Slight OCxOC, RATING PENDING PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Thursday, that's all it was, a normal boring, crappy Thursday, but it was the catalyst, the one day that changed it all, everything we ever knew or believed, our very existence… the question is could such harsh change be for the better?

"Cat? Catalina Eliana Navarro if you are not down these stares in the next five minutes I'm going to make you eat cabbage soup for the rest of the week! And bring down your laundry" a dull annoyed tone came from down stares

Bolting up I scream groggily "I'm coming Grandma"

Hitting the remote on the bedside table music bonces through the walls of the dainty room, my honey glazed creamy legs swing round and off the bed. Wiggling into silver tinted grey ripped jeans, sliding into a green t-shirt and matching all stars, running a hand through my knotted inked back locks. Turning off the stereo I walk out, my ass meets the banister, sliding down it with hamper in hand. As the converse souls meet the floor a pain shoots through my bedhead "Ow, Grandma!"

"I've told you a hundred times; this house is not your playground!" she chastises while snatching the basket from me.

My grandma's pretty awesome; she raised me all by herself after my mom split. I take a seat at the table and shovel the plate of food into my mouth as a voice calls "Hello?"

"Kitchen" the elderly woman calls while sipping at her tea

In walks the cockiest son of a bitch you've ever met, yep the one and only Zeke Tyler! He smiles at us "morning ladies"

He takes a seat and snatches a piece of bacon from my plate, earning him the death glare, but Zeke being Zeke, smirks "Ezekiel, did you enjoy the lasagna?"

He nods, swallowing **my** bacon "yes Lalia, it was your best yet. I'll drop off the Tupperware tonight, thanks"

I stand and go to grab my silver cap and my backpack, grandma handing me my grey black zipper hoody "your principal called yesterday, said you hit another student?"

I take the jacket and shrug "she deserved it"

Now most parents would shake their head, scream but my grandma, she laughed and shook her head "well next time make sure to wait until after class… because now I have to take a day off work tomorrow to go talk to those insufferable people"

Zeke chuckles with a bite of his fist. I just smile, kiss her cheek and nod "whatever you want Grandma"

The boy waves as we leave and I slide into the passenger side of his car, the stereo blaring "have a good day kids"

The ride was quite if you removed the automatic beat. Let me make this clear, me and Zeke, not friends, not really. Don't get me wrong, he was a cool guy when he wasn't being an A grade sarcastic bastard, but we're not friends.

So, you're probably wondering what I'm doing in his car right? Well you see Zeke's the guy parents warn their kids to stay away from and pray they don't become, but like I'm sure you've noticed, my grandma isn't like other parents. Zeke and his parents moved up the blocks from us about six years ago, not that you ever saw his parents. Hell, I couldn't even tell you what they looked like.

Grandma is kind of a hard-ass, but that shell's only skin deep. They were never around, the trash overflowed with takeout; they left him alone all the time, but the thing that bugged her was simple really, he never smiled. Not once. So one day she called me down stairs, handed me a film wrapped ginger cake and a small jug of custard, while she carried a large bowl of chicken pasta. I had no idea where we were going, why every head on the street turned to us, then she knocked on the door, giving the scrawny boy who answered a smile, looking down at him over her glasses "Hey, honey…"

From that moment I guess you could say she took care of him, the boy the world forgot to love.

When we get to school he instantly grabs his scat pens from the trunk, while I walk over to my small cluster of friends, walking past the Queen Bee with a roll of my ebony black, emerald specked orbs "hey Kitty-cat"

I smile at the voice of my best friend "Hey Red"

I turn to him, standing there with baggy jeans, black vest and bright red disheveled hair was my best friend Jessie Harris. I've known the guy since middle school, he was a sweetheart… if you avoided his short temper "nice ride by the way"

I just give him a knowing look, Jessie hates Zeke, fact! He has a million reasons but whatever "don't be an ass Jessie, he's a fucker, but not all bad"

He goes to bite back but that's the moment Zeke passes, giving a wink and nod of his head "I hate that guy…"

"And I hate math, but we have it now so…" I say grabbing his arm and pulling him into the building

School sucks; I hate it, but the thing I hate maybe even more than the building was the people in it. Like right now I can see Delilah fucking off Stokely again, but it isn't my business and the Goth's a tough chick, she can handle herself. The blonde girl's a mystery to me though, never seen her before… "Cat, you ready?"

I snap out of my gaze at the familiar voice, only to find Zeke smirking down at me. Jumping off the table I throw a smile to Jessie and Hannah, his latest fuck-toy, he snarls angrily, nostrils flaring "later Red!"

I can still feel his gaze as we walk to Biology, but whatever. When we get to class I take a seat in front of him. I liked bio, it was one of the few things I was good at, plus slicing up the frog was pretty awesome!

The new chick walks in and my eyes widen when I overhear her asking Stokely to be her lab partner. What the fuck is that about?

As more people I don't care about fill the room I notice the geek kid, Kenny? Carry?... whatever… was right at Mr. Furlong's desk, others starting to gather round and stand wondering what was going on "Right. It's a pelagic organism."

"What's pelagic?" some random student asks

"Sea-dwelling organism" Zeke calls, walking over to the microscope to take a look.

I roll my eyes at him; he was the smartest person I knew, a nerd at heart; and he fucking loved it! "Exactly! Zeke, I don't recognize this surface tissue at all. Casey I don't want to blow smoke but I think you found a new species here"

"Yeah right!" Gabe, the jock who liked to stare at Stokely, like no one noticed his little crush, scoffed

Popping his head up from the microscope Furlong says "Hey it could happen; new species are found every day!"

Folding my arms, I lean forward, this wasn't a big thing to me but hey it's better than paper work. As Zeke states something about how scientists didn't find very many new species until the late 20th century, I smile with a shake of my head; he was such a brain box.

The new chick overhears him and throwing him a smile says "Wow you just know everything!"

Looking up for a quick second with a cocked eyebrow and his trademark smirk "I'm a contradiction"

I look over at the girl, she's all butter wouldn't melt… but I'm not sure what to make of her, she's got spunk I'll give her that, befriending the school pariah, flirting with the dealing loner "Check the follicles on its underbelly..."

The teacher's voice snaps me back from my thoughts as the geek asks "What does that mean?"

With a huge smile on his face Furlong takes back the microscope from Zeke "It means we need to call the university. Let them take a look. Maybe even get in on some of their federal grant money. Our secret, alright?"

A low chuckle comes from the Jock "Hey Stokely, maybe it's from your planet"

"Oh blow me you fucker!" She pushes him into the table, knocking over a beaker full of water. We all gasp in shock and surprise as the water coats the small body and it flickers alive.

"Whoa! Did you see that? The specimen pulsates." Geek boy asks, what the fuck is his name?

With a curious glare I ask "what is it some kind of fish?"

Furlong grabs the creature and brings it over to an aquarium on the other side of the room, all of us following with eager anticipation "So you think its amphibian?"

"Well, the water resuscitated it..." Furlong picks it up and holds it above the water tank about to drop it in

Before he can the guy who found it asks "Hey couldn't that kill it?"

"Yeah you don't wanna drown it" Gabe says, and since when has he cared about the preservation of life

"Only one way to find out..." Furlong shrugs as he gently lets it fall into the water tank.

I smile and says "well if it does drown least we get to dissect it!" many people look at me like I just said 'let's kill the babies', but Zeke just smiles at me, properly because he was thinking the same thing

It sinks a little bit then begins to swim. Long red feelers extend from its body. It makes a quick swerve, gliding gracefully through the surrounding waves. Some of the students gasp, myself included

"It's alright. It's okay." Our teacher reassures us, puts on a glove and dips his hand into the tank.

"Mr. Furlong, what are you doing?" the Jock asks

I roll my eyes and mutter "someone isn't passing bio" earning me a small laugh from the two girls beside me, Stokely and… Blonde chick

"Just gonna check his prostate. Actually, the surface texture changed so...I wanna feel it" He reaches in about to touch it. The creature makes a swift turn and produced another one like itself, exactly the same "Jesus! It can replicate!"

"Reproduction without sex? What's the point?" I laugh, many joining me

Suddenly the teacher screams "Ah! Fuck!"

Furlong pulls his hand out sharply. His finger is bleeding fiercely "God Damnit!"

Realizing he's surrounded by students he swallows hard "I'm okay"

"It has teeth...where did it get teeth?" I vaguely hear as I lean down to get a closer look at the little swimmer. This thing was crazy

"I don't know...I'm gonna call the university right now" Stokely presses her hand against the glass of the tank and gazed at the creature, mesmerized.

I watch as the tentacles mold the outline of the girl's hand, it was fascinating; a smile comes to my lips "freaky…"

After school I make my way to the steps, finding a certain red head waiting "Hey Red!"

He smiles and holds out his hand, offering me a cookie from the pack he carry's in his bag. I take a seat next to him and say with a bite of the treat "thanks. So where's the fuck-toy?"

He just shrugs "who cares? Hey you want to do something tonight?"

I look at him with a small frown "I thought you were going to the movies with Hannah?"

"Please… now why would I do that?" he laughs and I just shake my head at him

With a stern look I answer "because you told her you would last week"

He just laughs "come on Kitty-cat, like I actually meant it! You know me I don't do date night… not with chicks like her"

I can't help myself as I stand and throw the rest of my cookie at him "you can be such an asshole!"

"Cat! …Cat!" he calls after me, but I can't deal with his shit right now. Yeah, that girl, like so many others is a skank, but doesn't mean she isn't a human being. If he was straight up and told them it was just sex I wouldn't give a dame but he leads them on and I hate that, it's fucking bullshit!

When I reach Zeke's car he's at the trunk, Miss. Burke walking way seeming far more anxious than usual. As Zeke slams the trunk closed I ask "all good?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here" he moans with a glance behind me before sliding into the car

I turn and see Miss. Burke looking over sheepishly. I don't hate the woman. In fact I feel kind of bad for her, but honestly I have a resentment of the woman. Last year I realized I forgot my bag in English, so I went back to get it, what I found was less than expected. Teacher and student entwined in a very 'compromising' position. I don't know how it started or even when and frankly I care. I promised Zeke I wouldn't tell, so I didn't… it all ended kind of abruptly after that anyway.

Zeke was meant to be going off to college and never see each other again, but that backfired when he failed his finals, which he had no excuse for, he's the smartest guy in town. He never really gave us a reason, so I just assumed he was scared of change or wanted to punish her for the break up.

When we get home I smile and unbuckle "its lamb casserole for supper"

"Sounds good, I'll be round after six… I saw you with the red head, something up?" he replies with a smile, an actual smile

I give him a quizzical look, Zeke and I don't do serious, we joke around, ignore and watch out for each other… even the Burke thing was laughed off with a sarcastic quip "nothing I can't handle. I'll try to save you some desert"

I get of the car and make my way into the house, not turning back as his tiers scream down the street "Grandma, I'm home"

I walk in, dropping my bag and hat by the door and follow the savory scent into the kitchen. There I'm met with an elderly woman with greying black hair and an apron "well… don't just stand there, pick up a peeler"

I laugh and throw my hair up; starting to peel the veg "so how was school?"

"Same old same old, by the way if Jessie calls, I'm not here!" I say without looking at her

I hear her sigh; this was nothing new "all right. Are you alright, sweetheart?"

I turn to her and sigh in confession "I don't know, Jessie just really piss… ticked me off today, he's always railing on Zeke, using chicks. Then Mr. Tate called me out about punching Rebecca, I swear she looked smug all day, I had to leave the room so I wouldn't hospitalize her… I guess I'm just tired"

With a nod she comes over, wrapping her arms around me and kissing the top of my head "muy bonita chica(my beautiful girl), people are not all they seem, and even if they are, by next year you will be in collage and living your own dreams, then all these troubles will be behind you"

I smile and hold her tightly to me "I love you grandma"

Cupping my face she smiles "I love you to Catalina… so stop moping and get peeling"

I laugh and do as I'm told. These were the best part of my days, and tomorrow it'll start all over again… just another boring day… yeah right!


	2. Chapter 2

all wake up to the smell of bacon and my Grandma screeching up the stairs, bouncing up I jump into my clothes, black ripped skinny's, sneakers, flaxen tank-top and my yellow knit beanie covering the top of my untamed curls. I don't bother with a jacket, it's so hot that last night I slept with the window open and I never do that… its smart girl 101 along with don't take open drinks at a party. Grabbing my bag I come down to find Zeke already at the table, he crashed last night on the sofa, not an unusual occurrence in this house

"Morning" I smile as I take a bite out of his sandwich before going to my own next to the school dealer. Swallowing to pull a tongue and he just laughs it off with a raised brow

"Jessie called this morning… said you had his math notes" Grandma says in her judgmental tone from her corner in the kitchen, moving to hand me my backpack

I just shrug and finish off my breakfast with one mouthful as I stand, taking the bag. With a kiss on her cheek I head to Zeke's the car "Later Grandma"

"Take care of my baby Ezekiel" she calls after us

Turning back to her he mimics the kiss I had given with a smirk "Always Lalia"

The drive is filled with him singing along to the radio, not to shabbily, trying to cheer me up from my bitchy mood… and I didn't break, not once… that smile didn't count!

When we get to the school, going our separate ways I snarl past the shock wave redhead "Kitty-Cat!"

"Go away Jessie…" I bark, not up for his shit right now, but as I try to pass he grabs my arm

"Look I get that you're pissed, so Hannah, she's gone. What's some girl between best friends" he smiles, like the fact I can see the blonde crying over in the distant by her friends means nothing

Shaking my head I push him back "you don't get it! You can't treat people like that Red, she isn't a puppet or a toy… she's a fucking human being!"

"Is there a problem here?" the neighbor boy suddenly appears with a glare to the boy before me, towering over him

Shaking my head I fix my bag, Jessie eyes the taller boy and snarls "this isn't your business Tyler"

Not wavering Zeke bites, almost toe to toe "I'm making it my business, Harris"

Shoving my hand between them I order "Stop! For fucks sake what is it with you two and your pissing contests… fucking grow up"

With that I storm off to Home Economics, be assed with this bullshit!

I sit in class; with this stupid apron on and after spending ten minutes arguing with Mrs. Donnelly about wearing a hair net, she settled for me tying it up. I walk to the fridge for the butter as I hear an announcement for a few students, two people leaving the room. I return to my bench and ask my partner "Hey Grace, what's with all the walk outs?"

"Something about an ear exam" she slurs with her new braces, damn are they bright; bouncing the light right off into my face

I nod and smirk, least it's an excuse to get out of class… yeah, if only, right

The morning passes by in a blur, same old same old. After third period I walk out and I'm kind of confused, because instead of doing actual work all the teachers are letting us off with shitty projects. It was just weird because Mrs. Olson has been bugging my ass all week about this play script I was supposed to write for drama, then today, nothing… I just don't get it

Once lunch hits I head over to my locker, dumping my stuff inside as I gasp at the feeling on my head, only to turn and see Zeke dangling my beanie in my face. Reaching for it he pulls back and I groan "so not in the mood today Zeke"

Holding his hands up in surrender he offers it back "so you and the redhead haven't kissed and made up then"

Putting my hat on I shove him hard in the shoulder "what do you want Zeke?"

"Well since you're flying solo today I figured we could hang, Lalia would never forgive me if I let you eat alone…" he smiles, an actual smile not his common, smartass smirk

It's then that I notice the blonde stood behind him, raising a brow he steps aside "Cat meet Marybeth Louise Hutchinson, Marybeth meet Catalina Eliana Navarro"

"It's very nice to meet you, Cat" I smile to the new gir… um, Marybeth with a nod. She seemed nice enough "hey… so I'm thinking onion rings"

As we walk round the courtyard, making a beeline for the cafeteria around the hoard of people, the little blonde spilling her life story as we walk I pretty much zone out, thinking about what desert to have. I wonder if their doing cinnamon rolls today.

"Yeah, my mom and dad are dead too" Zeke smiles at the revelation that this chick's an orphan

She looks at him shocked, somewhat hopeful "Really?"

He looks from her to me as we share a snigger before answering as I shake my head with a matching smile "Yeah, they're still breathing but for all intents and purposes they're very much dead."

As he casts a wondering eye around the quad she smiles "Well you and I have a lot in common then."

"No, not really…" I say with a raised brow to the girl, because come on, that's worse than most pick-up lines

Seeming kind of off guard the towering boy asks curiously "Yeah...you notice anything off here today at school?"

After sending me a quick scowl, or did she? …anyway she slaps on a smile "I'm from the South, you're all off."

"We're teenagers, it's our responsibility to be messed up" I laugh to them, adjusting my backpack onto my shoulders

Then out of nowhere two guys come asking for drugs and I shake my head, saying in annoyance "Zeke…"

He knows I don't like his dealing around me, but he does it anyway, then they ask for more… then more, so I quirk a brow "what, are you looking to become a competitor?"

Just then all the attention turns and I have to say I think I might be drunk because _damn, _there is Miss. Burke looking more like a Victoria's Secret model than the dorky mouse she usually is. Groaning Zeke complains "Ah man...I'm really not in the mood Ms. Burke... I'm clean"

Ms. Burke pushes him and students circle around them to see the action, or just to check her out "Not today. It's too damn hot and I've got zero fucking tolerance."

I look between them and groan, their little spits are common but my jaw near enough falls off as she bites "Eat me you asshole! I'm the one with no tolerance, you pathetic little runt!"

"Ouch... good comeback..." Both Zeke's customers walk away as a small crowd forms around us, like it isn't hot enough already

Zeke with his sarcastic dick like nature just tilts his head with a quick quip "What are you going to do, call my mother?"

She cracks a smile, a smile I've never seen her wear before and it doesn't look right "Now how am I supposed to do that little Zekey boy? Do you even know where she is? Europe? Sri Lanka? Japan?"

He stands there taking it, waiting for his turn while motioning for her to keep it coming, but then shit hits the fan when she way oversteps the mark "I wonder what remote location she went to this week to hide from her great big bastard mistake. I've taken your shit for too fucking long! Dickless, drugged induced excuse for a human being!"

She eyes him like shit on her new news as his face falls and I step in front of him "who the fuck do you think you are you crazy bitch!"

Zeke takes my arm, trying to pull me back, because this was his fight. Miss. Burke just laughs before looking me straight in the eye "me? Honey do you even know who your daddy is? I mean fuck, your own mother took off because she knew you'd end up a pathetic little cokehead whore… just…like… her"

I lung for her only to have two strong arms wrap around my middle and lift me off my feet "At least I'm not a fucking nonce!"

Zeke pulls me back to stand next to the awkward looking blonde, but never letting me out of his grip "Oh, woman, what are you on?!"

She starts pushing at him with a snarl "Woman? Did you just say woman?! I'm sick of you, little boy."

I push by and get in her face, because I sure as fuck aint having this shit and whisper "you touch him again you little slut and I'm telling the whole fucking world you like screwing your students… starting with Principle Drake"

She eyes me like a rabid Rottweiler who just got kicked, looking to her ex behind me before stomping off. Every student makes sure not to get in her way.

"She got some bad shit..." Zeke laughs it off but I can tell he's frazzled, trying to keep his cool in front of his little southern belle

I don't really know what to do, like I said me and Zeke don't do serious so I slap him on the shoulder and smile "come on man, I'll buy you some cheese fries"

"Make it a hotdog and we're in business sweetheart" he smiles with mock coyness

Looking to Marybeth as we walk I shrug "see what I have to deal with?"

Lunch was quick, me making gag noises as Zeke and Marybeth make mooneyes at each other and she didn't think it was funny.

I have gym, I hate gym, they make us do dancing and shit, but last week we started boxercise, now that I like. So I walk round the quad "Cat!"

Turning I find a silver haired wild woman and smile "hey grandma, you just getting here?"

"I am I'm meeting Mrs. Drake in five minutes. But you young lady forgot your Drama assignment" she hands me the half assed play and I nod as the bell chimes

Kissing her cheek before darting off "thanks Grandma, see you at home"

The corridors are already deserted as I look though the gym window, my class already in progress. I head to the changing room to get into my sweats but the second I but my bag down I hear a loud bang and turn, the row of lockers empty "Hello?"

I shake it off, opting for pulling out my green tracksuit because I refuse to wear the school gym wear. I know I'm kind of a loser, but I'm not enough of a loser to wear that!

"Hey…" I jump out of skin, holding my beanie to my hart

I let out a breath as I see Jessie stood leaning on the end locker "fuck Red! What are you doing in here?"

"I um… I was wondering if you had my math notes" he looks strange, I can't put my finger on it as he stalks closer with his hands in his pockets… is he staring at me?

With a quick rummage I pull out my notebook, grabbing the crumpled notes I reach out to hand them over, but the moment I look up I jump back into the locker and making me drop my bag because he's right up in my face "Fuck Red! Boundary's…"

He just looks at me, but the way he's staring is creepy as shit "Jessie, come on man you're freaking me out"

"You really do have no idea how beautiful you are, do you? Strong, defiant… just some of the things I love about you" his gloved hands move to cage me in, pushing his body closer as I push back to meet the cool steel of the lockers

I swallow hard, feeling more than a little uncomfortable "if that's meant to be an apology then I don't like it… back off Red"

He leans in, watching my lips as I shove him away "I said back off! What is with you today?"

His face seems indifferent, not the usual anger or prep that I grew to know "you have to know I've been in love with you since seventh grade… the way you laugh, the way you get this little wrinkle in your nose when you think too hard, how you'll eat anything with orange frosting on it and even the way you bitch about me. But it's not enough is it? You've never once looked at me like that… like you look at him. I can fix it Cat; I can give you everything, anything"

I back away, my heart racing because this person standing in front was not my best friend, I know because I've never been afraid of my best friend before "look I'm flattered, really, but I don't see you like that. I'm sorry Red"

He laughs a laugh I've never heard and it sends shivers up my spine "don't be sorry kitty-cat"

He prowls forward with ferocity in his eyes and without thought I sprint away, only to be dragged back by my ebony locks, his arm around my waist. I struggle against him, kicking him in the shin when he pushes me, my head meeting the floor with a hard thud.

Wow, that hurt and are there more lockers… wait, nope, just seeing double.

"It'll all be ok, you and me kitty-cat" I don't even hear him. Hand coming up to my head, feeling the warm wash off sticky red substance. Fuck

Without warning he grip my shoulders like a vice, tuning me over to face him. I try to focus, to push him back, but that bash to the head messed me up so all I can really see is the contents of my bag scattered under the bench beside me "Stop! Jessie, please… Help me!"

As I kick, scream and thrash below my former best friend, he tries to kiss at my neck, the echo of rough hands tearing my shirt bouncing in my ears "I'll make you love me"

"Jessie, get the fuck off of me! Don't! Somebody…" he lifts his face as my hand reaches under the bench, his blue are eyes hollow of anything I've ever known

He smiles at me, making my skin crawl knowing his hands are on me "we're going to be so happy"

I feel the sharp point caress my hand as I look up to my 'former' best friend, eyes wide as something bubbles under his skin, snaking under the flesh, his tongue sticking out as he lowers to kiss me while I scream in horror and disgust… but that thing isn't any tongue I've ever seen. I scream the school down, thrusting the math compass into his neck "CAT!"

I kick him off and make a beeline for the exit. My bra showing from under my torn shirt, mascara cascading down my cheeks and my hair knotted from being pulled every-which-way. I get into the hall just as the bell rings; I can hear him calling after me as the flood of bodies swim around my tattered little body.

I'm frantic, lost, more than confused because fuck! What just happened? A door opens as I wrap my arms around myself, jumping back as a bunch of people hastily exit the classroom "Cat?"

I look up to find them staring at me, I flinch back in horror as two firm hands reach out to touch me, but looking up I see him sob "Zeke…"

I fall into his chest while he cradles me close and the Goth chick asks "Oh my god are you alright?"

Pulling away I try to regain my composure, wiping at me cheeks "Cat what happened?"

"Jessie he… he attacked me, I think… his face…" I shake back the tears as a guy who smiles weakly, is that Stan? Hands me his jersey and I rush to cover myself

Looking around Zeke puts his arm around my small frame and pushes me into the center of their little circle. Following I ask as they look around sheepishly "what the fuck is going on?"

"School's being taken over my aliens" the geeky kid, Cassidy… oh whatever answers

Looking around I groan, all eyes are on us, all with the same hollowness Jessie's boar. So alien's, still not an excuse for attempted rape! "Fucking aces…"

"Catalina" I turn just as we reach the car park and let out a relieved breath

"Grandma, come on we got to go" I go over to take her hand, reaching out to the only parent I've ever known only for Zeke to grip my arm and pull me back

I look at him confused; this was my grandma for fucks sake. He just looks at her for a long minute before asking "Lalia, where are your glasses?"

Turning back I finally notice she isn't wearing them, but that's not possible… she's essentially blind without them "am sorry Lalia, I really am"

I see the wicked smirk on her face as Zeke takes me by the waist and carries me to the car, kicking and screaming. He knew I wouldn't leave her "Fucking get off me, Grandma!"

He shoves me into the car as a certain redhead comes to stand at my guardian's side, turning back as the others climb in "I'll keep my promise Lalia… I swear!"

He climbs into the driver's side where I continue to hit him, because are we hell leaving my grandma here! Just then the entire football team wants to join in and Gabe, no, not Gabe, IT asks "Hey Stan! Where are you going to buddy?"

"We're uh..." I'm sat behind Zeke, basically on top of Stokely but I can't take my eyes of my grandma and Jessie

Getting agitated the dealer groans "Come on Stan. Jesus Christ, just get in the fucking car"

"You sure you don't want to play with us?" Gabe asks, all creepy possessed and shit.

She smiles at me, the only mother I've ever had and I swallow hard, fighting back tears because this isn't happening…not her, it can't be

"Nah, Gabe ...but thanks" he peels into the car before Zeke reals us away from the crowds, I sit back, biting my nails and Stokely awkwardly wraps an arm around my shoulders, her attempt at comfort. Zeke looks at me in the mirror, watching me fall apart and reaches back, his hand calling for mine and I slide into his fingers that grip me tight

The only thing I can count on is the guy I throw chips at during movies, who seemed to fall into my messed up little family… he's not my friend, but he's all I got


End file.
